<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal by DarkVoid116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852904">Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVoid116/pseuds/DarkVoid116'>DarkVoid116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVoid116/pseuds/DarkVoid116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two normal teenagers enjoy some downtime in the summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/gifts">ayyohh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for ayyohh, an awesome friend and beta. I wanted to give you a quick little present, and I hope you like it.</p><p>Thank you to irma66 for her incredibly quick beta of this little ficlet. I really appreciate it.</p><p>I'm super nervous about this. I've never written a ficlet like this before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan lay on his bed, one arm wrapped securely around Veronica’s waist. He gazed down at her soft features, struck by how peaceful his life was.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that long ago that shit was off the rails, his father out of jail, a mass murderer on the loose, and Veronica pissed beyond belief at him.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the bad shit that led to where they were now, Logan had been feeling happy for the first time in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The tiny blonde ball of fire in his arms stirred, and Logan smiled wider.</p><p> </p><p>With Keith out finding some bail jumper north of Los Angeles, Veronica decided to spend the night at the Grand with him instead of staying home alone. He was more than happy to accommodate her.</p><p> </p><p>Logan closed his eyes and let the calm of the August evening wash over him. School was set to start in just three weeks. Their first semester of college.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he didn’t know how he had managed to worm his way into Hearst, but he was pretty fucking happy he had. The thought of even a few weeks apart from Veronica made his insides clench. How had he ever thought he could move on? </p><p> </p><p>The thing about this latest chapter in their journey that struck Logan as the coolest was how <em> normal </em> it all was.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, they had demons. And, yeah, they were <em> bad </em> ones. The scars Cassidy and Aaron left were long-lasting, and might never fade. This was different from the summer before, though.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t on trial for killing Felix, and it didn’t feel like Veronica had one foot out the door. She was in it with him, and he actually, truly believed she loved him. </p><p> </p><p>It made Logan giddy.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling even happier, as if that were even possible, Logan tightened his grip on Veronica and pulled her flush against his chest, reveling in the sound of her light snoring tickling his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Veronica woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside. Which was weirder than it would be for most people, since Logan’s penthouse was on the top floor of the Neptune Grand.</p><p> </p><p>She wiggled out of Logan’s embrace, sighing wistfully when the warmth of his snuggle disappeared. Wrapping the nearest robe around herself, she tiptoed outside, careful to keep out of eyesight of Dick’s bedroom door. Veronica was fairly certain he hadn’t come back to the suite yet, but you could never be too sure.</p><p> </p><p>The bird - Veronica couldn’t place the type - sat on the edge of Logan’s railing, and she observed it from behind the sliding glass door. Tempted to go outside in the warm morning breeze, Veronica instead grabbed the room phone and dialed room service. She’d spent enough time waking up next to her boyfriend to know what he liked to eat in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>That task finished, Veronica quietly re-entered the bedroom, her eyes glazing over at the picture of perfection Logan presented. When she’d gotten up, the bedspread moved enough to reveal his bare chest, slowly rising and falling.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica climbed back into the bed and sidled up to his ribs, sighing softly. In lieu of words, she peppered kisses up and down his shoulder, smiling when he woke up with a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It amazed her. Despite all they’d been through, she and Logan were now in the most functional relationship of her life, and they had already left the honeymoon phase. There were small issues, but nothing major, and she was ready to make the leap to a verbal, confirmed ‘I love you’ any day now. Logan was already there.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica tickled him lightly, relishing how playful they could be. That was what she loved most about Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Despite their pasts, the torturous year after Lilly, and the missteps with Duncan, Hannah, and Kendall, they loved one another better than anyone else in their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Veronica gripped him tighter. </p><p> </p><p>At his confused look, she shook her head, kissing him softly on the lips instead. Before she could make it more tender and passionate, Veronica pulled back, deciding it was time.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Veronica,” Logan whispered, causing her mouth to drop open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my line!” She giggles at his look. “I love you too, Logan.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were about to kiss again, they heard the knock on the suite door, and Logan got up to get their food.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica flopped onto her back, ready to enjoy another morning in bed with her best friend and boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>And it was wonderfully, deliciously, perfectly normal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>